1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device in connection with a separator for separation of a multiphase fluid, comprising a preferably cylindrical container with an inlet, a first outlet for liquid with a higher gravity (for example water), a second outlet for liquid with a lower gravity (for example oil) and a third outlet for gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art contains gravitation separators of the above type for separation of fluids such as oil, water and gas which are used in a number of contexts in process plants on platforms and production ships or on the sea bed. However, depending on their capacity, such separators are large and heavy and require a lot of space.
The prior art also contains a new type of separator, called a pipe separator, that has been developed by the applicant of the present application and is based on separation in a pipe by means of laminar flow of the separable fluid in the pipe. This type of separator is very effective, requires little space and can be used at great depths of the sea. EP 0977621 shows and describes this type of separator.